Electronic devices are becoming ever more connected. A “connected” device refers to a device—such as a user terminal, or home or office appliance or the like—that is connected to one or more other such devices via a wireless or wired connection in order allow more possibilities for control of the device. For instance, the device in question is often connected to the one or more other devices as part of a wired or wireless network, such as a Wi-Fi, ZigBee or Bluetooth network. The connection may for example allow control of the device from one of the one or more other devices, e.g. from an app (application) running on a user terminal such as a smart phone, tablet or laptop; and/or may allow for sharing of sensor information or other data between the devices in order to provide more intelligent and/or distributed automated control.
In recent years, the number of connected devices has increased dramatically. Lighting systems are part of this movement towards a connected infrastructure. Conventional connected lighting systems consist of fixed light sources, which can be controlled through wall-mounted switches, dimmers or more advanced control panels that have pre-programmed settings and effects, or even from an app running on a user terminal such as a smart phone, tablet or laptop. For example, this may allow user to create an ambiance using a wide range of coloured lighting, dimming options and/or dynamic effects. In terms of control the most common approach is to replace a light switch with a smartphone based app that offers extended control over lighting (for example Philips hue, LIFX, etc.).
GB 2440784 A discloses a light patterning system consisting of one or more transportable nodes, which usually take the form of glow sticks or lights carried by individuals which may be caused to illuminate in a variety of different colours in response to command signals transmitted by a control system and/or by surrounding transportable nodes. The control system may include a plurality of fixed nodes to act as signal repeaters, to form part of the said control system or to act as an independent control system.